huntikfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:The Ultimate Thinker
Benvenuto Ciao, benvenuto/a su ! Grazie per la tua modifica alla pagina Utente:The Great Lord David. Se hai bisogno di aiuto e non ci sono amministratori disponibili, visita i forum sulla Wiki della Community Wikia (forum di supporto | blog) 16:25, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) Categorias IT: Le Tomi non sono Titani. Per favore, non il classificare come tali. EN: The Tomes are not Titans; please don't categorize them as such. ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 20:29, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) Strange, I'm almost positive I removed those incorrect categories from the English articles some time ago. I've got that sorted now. As a whole, the spells section of the English wiki is probably more under-patrolled portion of the wiki just due to the Titans and Seekers being more highly edited, so there might be a few odd things lingering here and there. ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 21:48, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) Important!!!!! - Size Category Heya David. I see you're busy with the average category but I've just been checking some episodes and they believe Medium and Average to be the same. They call it 'Media'. This means we won't need the average category. - Seeker11299 (talk) 10:07, ago 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah, good. I see you're busy correcting it. - Seeker11299 (talk) 10:09, ago 5, 2013 (UTC) Categorie non corrette I will ask again, as you quite obviously do not know Italian, please stop adding incorrect categories to pages. A large majority of the categories you have added to articles are grammatically incorrect, incorrectly capitalized names, or completely incorrect information. Quite frankly, it becomes vandalism at this level. It is due to this abuse of the Categories that you have already been temporarily blocked from 3 other wikis. As has been stated by the admins on all 3, you need to understand how the categories work, otherwise you really should leave them alone. ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 09:34, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Dervish's page on the English Huntik Wiki, that incorrect category was added by you. ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 09:56, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) To be frank, if you don't even speak or understand any Italian, you shouldn't be editing an Italian wiki to begin with. Translating is nowhere near as simple as substituting one use of a word for every time it's used. You already saw that with Titani della Fondazione Huntik and Titani dell'Organizzazione regarding the translation of the English words "of the" - that's due to every noun having an associated gender. ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 10:50, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) Just Stop! You, The Great Lord David, are pushing us over the edge. Lhikan634 has asked you multiple times to stop making these incorrect categories and now you're removing Titans from their categories and re-adding them one by one. It's clear to us that you know absolutely no Italian. It's clear that this is just to increase your edit count and improve rank on the leaderboard. Have you wondered why you're ranked 2 on the wiki? It's because your edits have become 'cheap' and 'pointless' and quite frankly 'a mess'. Don't you think this wiki's already in a big enough mess? You are just adding to the mess and I'm sorry to say this, but you're dragging us down. Your rank means absolutely nothing to anyone else because we know that you didn't 'earn' those badges. Lhikan634 has worked the hardest out of anyone on this wiki to rescue this wiki and take it out of the dark and you are simply getting in the way. You are undoing his edits so that you can re-edit them and gain more points. It's not about the points! It's about your edit quality and you might as well have never made an edit on this wiki. I will ask again to STOP editing this wiki. Do you really want another block? After all the wikis you've been blocked on, don't add another one to the pile. Stop editing now while you still have that chance. - Seeker11299 (talk) 18:32, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) - Listen this time!